


Lily of the valley

by Lyanna_Targaryen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Targaryen/pseuds/Lyanna_Targaryen
Summary: Jane, a young woman from our world, feels as though she's falling through space and time itself before she crashes into a pool of water and emerges to find herself in a world similar to that of Eastern European folklore. She doesn't get much time to recuperate her new position however when a man with pointed ears appears with a bow and arrow in hand and demands that she must go with him if she wants to live. Not like she has much of a choice, does she?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story where a woman from our world is transported into The Witcher universe. I've always loved the Soumate AU so I incorporated that into this story and have it where every Elf and their mate have matching floral tattoos on them. Jane's soulmark doesn't appear until she enters The Witcher world.

Jane laughed and took another sip from her wine glass. She couldn’t exactly hear what her friend was saying from across the circular table, but the comical display of them using a fork and spoon to reenact some ridiculous tale from their past was amusing in itself.

“If he’s retelling the story where I was chased by that goose at the vineyard then I’m going to strangle him.” Mary, a childhood friend of Jane’s, mumbled from the next seat over.

Jane grinned, remembering the incident itself. She eyed the other seated guest around their friend and how absorbed they were in what their friend was saying.

“No, I think he’s telling them a different one,” Jane said.

Mary frowned and picked up the near-empty wine glass from the table. She swirled what was left of the drink around. “As long as it doesn’t involve me then let him entertain. I don’t feel like being all that social tonight anyways.”

Jane gave her friend a surprised look. Mary huffed, swallowed the rest of her drink, and set her glass down none too gracefully.

“Oh, don’t look so shocked.”

“But you love parties. You’re usually the one dragging _me_ out.”

“All true except this isn’t a party, Jane.”

Jane scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She was about to ask what her friend meant until the music in the ballroom abruptly cut off. The sound of a microphone being taped on several times came over the sound system speakers. Everyone turned their attention towards the center of the room where the bride was standing alongside a few of her gathered bridesmaids.

It was her maid of honor who held the microphone. “Alright, ladies! It’s time for the bouquet throw! If you want to play then come to the center of the floor. Everyone’s welcome!”

Jane wasn’t interested in trying to catch the bouquet of flowers but she expected it was something Mary would be excited to try. She turned towards her friend to ask, but the expression on Mary’s face made her pause. And then it hit her.

“You hate weddings…” Jane concluded out loud. “Wha… since _when_?”

“I don’t hate them. I’m just tired of being invited to one every damn year.” Mary’s eyes glanced back to their friend across the table. Jane followed her gaze.

“This is about Andrew, isn’t it?” Jane muttered softly.

“I’ve got it bad, Jane. I thought my little crush on him would go away after college but it’s only gotten worse. Do you know how hard it is to flirt with him? He’s the most oblivious guy I know when it comes to understanding a person’s true feelings.”

Jane was quiet. She couldn’t believe that Mary still had feelings for Andrew. How could she not have known that? The three of them practically spent all of their free time together! Well, it looked like Andrew wasn’t the _only_ oblivious one in the group after all.

“You need to be direct with him,” Jane turned to Mary, bringing the other woman’s attention back to her and away from the man across the table. “If he’s not picking up on the hints then it’s time to try a new approach.”

“Wait… You’re fine with all of this?” Mary acted rather shocked, her blue eyes wide and curious. “Even if you’ll become the third wheel?”

Jane laughed into her wine glass. “I’m not expecting to be invited on _all_ of your dates.”

Mary chuckled along with her. “Well of course not _all_ of them, just most of them. Wouldn’t want you feeling left out.”

Jane rolled her eyes but smiled. “How kind…”

“Jane! Mary!”

The women turned spun in their seats to find Andrew standing behind them, a comically wide grin on his face. Jane noticed how Mary turned a little pink in the face as she smiled fondly up at their friend.

“Let’s try and catch the bouquet!” Andrew insisted, a huge grin on his tan face. Judging by his pink-tinted cheeks it seemed their friend took full advantage of the open bar. Inwardly Jane shuddered when she thought of what the bill would be for the bride’s family. Open bars were never a good idea at a wedding. Never.

“It’s only for girls, Andrew.” Mary rolled her eyes.

“That…that’s not right,” Jane said. The dejected expression on their friend’s face handsome was depressing. “This is the twenty-first century. And I’m pretty sure the maid of honor said everyone was welcome. So why can’t he, you know? Let’s go.”

Andrew’s face lit up at her statement and Mary appeared dazed before her expression curved into excitement. She beamed at Jane, her white teeth gleaming.

“Yes! Finally some fun!” Andrew grabbed both girls by the hand and dragged them laughing along after him towards the dance floor.

Of course, Andrew was the only male in the group of giggling ladies, but no pointed it out or told him to leave.

The bride walked the front of the group, beaming with joy and passion like any newly married woman would be. “Ready?” she called out. Jane and the group clapped and cheered her on. Andrew was practically jumping in place while Mary watched on humorously.

“One, two, three!”

The bouquet of flowers went flying high above the dance floor. Everyone jumped, their arms stretched out the grasp the delicate bundle that was soaring over them. Jane couldn’t help but laugh, the excitement in the air infectious. Next to her, Andrew leaped, propelling himself upwards by pushing one hand down on poor Mary’s shoulder.

It was coming closer. The flowers finally giving in to gravity and making its descent towards the back of the flock where Jane stood with her friends. It was close, so Jane finally shot her arm up where it wouldn’t tangle with anyone else’s.

“Get it, Jane!” She heard Mary holler.

Jane laughed and opened her palm, confident that it was going to fall either in her or Andrew’s hand. It was so close… Just a foot away… Almost there…

The music cut off. Jane wouldn’t have noticed if the all the laughter and idle chatter of the crowd hadn’t suddenly disappeared too. It was…quiet.

Jane felt her tense muscles relax as the excitement left her body. What was happening? She turned her head and saw that everyone seemed to be frozen in that very moment. Andrew was still next to her, his eyes focused on the flower bouquet that still hung just above their heads. Mary was standing next to him, frozen in mid-laugh.

Before panic had the chance to settle in and squeeze her heart, Jane heard the resonance of a flute. The tune was…hypnotic, and Jane was overcome with the sensation that she heard that particular melody somewhere before. Or was that just her imagination? Was this ALL just her imagination?

And then there was a soft weight placed in her outstretched right hand. Her eyes widened and slowly she grasped the item and lowered her arm.

“How…?”

With her other hand, she reached up to gently stroke the petals of the bouquet that had somehow landed in her palm. How had they gotten there when time seemed to have frozen?

The flute playing got louder. Jane spun where she stood, trying to find where it was emanating from.

“Hello?”

No answer.

Finally starting to accept the situation to be real and not her imagination, Jane gripped the bundle of flowers tightly to her chest. She took one deep breath in then gasped, feeling a sharp prick at the tip of her middle finger on her left hand. She dropped the bouquet.

A small red drop of blood pooled where the rose thorn had gotten her. She meant to wipe it away but the small bead somehow seemed to reabsorb back into the needlepoint hole where it’d been drawn. Jane stared in bewilderment. Because what in the actual hell was happening?

The small point at the tip of her finger throbbed and continued to do so until the pain became rather unpleasant. Jane shook her hand up and down; unconsciously thinking the motion would relieve the pain somehow.

“This is either a really bad dream,” Jane mumbled to herself. “Or I had _way_ too many glasses of red wine.”

“Jane.”

Jane nearly jumped right out of her high heels. She spun around and saw a dark figure standing on the balcony.

“Oh God, this really is a nightmare….” She backed up until she accidentally bumped into one of the frozen wedding guests. An apology almost slipped past her lips.

“Come,” the figure, a male by the sound of it, instructed and stuck out a hand.

Jane was seconds away from bolting before she suddenly found herself sliding across the floor and towards the mysterious figure. She wanted she scream but her throat was locked in fear.

She came to an abrupt halt about a foot away from him and Jane stared up horror at the man that appeared to be made up of shadows. He had no facial features or details about him that she could pick out.

“What…wait!” she gasped when the dark figure reached out and took her left hand. Her body was frozen, but not in fear like it’d been before. Some unnatural force was holding her there.

Jane watched in horror as her hand was brought up to where the creature's mouth would be, fully expecting him to bite her like any creature her mind would conjure up during a nightmare.

Except this creature didn’t. Instead, he gently placed a kiss on her finger like a mother would to a wound of their child. The act was…perplexing, to say the least. He mumbled something in another language, but Jane couldn’t pinpoint it. In response, she tried removing her hand from his but he wouldn’t let go.

The figure lowered her hand from its mouth and Jane almost relaxed until her heart skipped a beat and fear overcame her. It was like her body knew what was going to happen before she did. Her eyes widened with anticipation. Somewhere the flute began to play again, but she didn’t get to hear it for long before she was yanked forward and into the shadowy figure’s outstretched arms.

Darkness surrounded her and Jane screamed as the floor vanished from beneath her feet and she began to tumble downwards into a cold void.


	2. The forest beyond Flotsam

Jane fell for so long that she no longer had the ability to scream. The air that rushed passed as she spiraled down was so cold and harsh that Jane felt her eyes prick with tears and her cheeks go numb and heavy. She didn’t know how long she’d been falling but it’d been plenty enough for her to realize that death was inevitable. And that _terrified_ her. The adrenalin rush at that point had long passed. There was no fight or flight in her scenario. Her body and mind knew she didn’t stand a chance, and the knowledge of dying without being given the smallest opportunity to at least try and tip the scale in her favor was exceptionally painful to grasp.

Suddenly the air shifted in such an extreme way that Jane felt as though her skull was under extreme pressure. It unfairly reminded her of days from her youth when she’d swim too deep in the local pool to collect toys that’d sunken too far from her short reach. Her head would feel heavy and tight and she’d kick off from the bed of the pool to rocket to the surface. But there was no escaping that uncomfortable pressure now. Jane was falling, not sinking, and yet the pressure continued to build to the point that her ears popped and a dull ringing tediously began to build pitch in her head.

Involuntarily her mouth opened and she howled and sobbed at the sensation. Her hands flew to her ears and she cried and begged for the pressure to expel. Dark spots filled her vision, specks darker than the obscurity of the void swallowing her, and she cringed in fear of going completely blind to the unknown that awaited her below.

Tears streamed down her face but she couldn’t feel them. All that she could feel was the nonexistent cracks that she imaged was splintering across her skull at a slow, unbearable rate.

“Please,” Jane wailed desperately into the void. “Please! Make it stop. Make it stop. Please! I can’t do this. I can’t. I can’t…”

Either someone heard her prayers or she happened to cry out at just the right moment because the atmosphere shifted again and a bright, rapidly growing light appeared quite literally out of nowhere below her. It was so blindingly bright that Jane closed her eyes and swung her arms in front of her face.

The heat it radiated was so intense compared to the coldness within the void that Jane felt as though she was falling into a miniature sun. If that happened to be the case then at least her death would be somewhat swift and painless if the inferno’s intensity is that great. Her flesh would combust into flames and then float away as ash before she even makes contact. But despite the knowledge of how her life would ultimately end it still didn’t appease her in the slightest.

Jane separated her arms just enough so that she could peek through and see what awaited her without going completely blind. The light was that bright but she decided the pain was worth it if she was going to die anyhow.

In her head, Jane said a short prayer. She wasn’t practically religious but it would’ve made her parents proud if they were to somehow find out. Oh, her parents. Her unexplainable disappearance was going to devastate them. She would’ve thought more on the matter but the glowing circular disk was growing larger and Jane knew she had seconds left to live.

She closed her eyes and braced for an impact that she prayed she wouldn’t feel.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…!

Jane gasped when the pressure disappeared from her skull in a single fluid release. It felt like it’d just melted right out her ears and she could finally hear and see more clearly. The sudden sensation caused her eyes to water and her nose burn but she smiled regardless.

She was still falling at an alarming rate, but no longer was she spiraling helplessly in the icy void. Jane rubbed the tears from her eyes and blinked weakly as her eyes tried to adjust to its new surroundings. The air was warm and very humid, and unlike the hollow void, held plenty of familiar smells to it.

It took Jane a few seconds to get her eyes to adjust to the new light but when they did she still had trouble seeing because of the rapid rate that she was falling. The wind was causing her eyes to burn and force shut at every attempt to reopen them. She scowled and whipped her head to the side and cupped her hand against her right temple. It somewhat helped and Jane was able to make out the white wisps of clouds and mountains tops in the far distance. For a brief second, she was overcome with joy and relief because she was _alive_ and she was _free_ of the void.

But she was also still falling, and Jane came to the frustrating conclusion that fate was as much of a cruel bastard as they say and death did, in fact, enjoy playing games.

She managed to get a glimpse of what awaited her below and Jane didn’t even scream at the sight of lush, green treetops that she knew she’d go crashing through. Instead, she scrunched her face and held up her arms and braced for impact.

The green shrubberies smacked her skin far rougher than she imagined but they weren’t nearly as merciless as the twigs and multiple branches she crashed through. She grunted from the onslaught and cried out when a reasonably sturdy branch smacked her back so hard that the air left her lungs. Her brain only registered that that branch hadn’t been a branch at all but the broken surface of a pond that she crashed into when her ears and mouth suddenly filled with icy water.

Jane gasped and flailed her limbs wildly, hoping to kick off of something to propel her up or to grasp something to anchor herself to. Bubbles filled her vision, floating up and up to the light that glittered just out of reach on the surface. She clawed up, senselessly trying to fight her way through the gurgles of air pockets that kept escaping her lips.

Finally, her foot found purchase and Jane bounced closer to the newly discovered elevation of land until she could gain enough force to spring up. She broke through and gasped wildly, her lungs starved of oxygen and her body quivering from exhaustion and the terror of almost having drowned.

Jane couldn’t help but continue breathing out of her mouth as she awkwardly swam to the shallow end of the pond and up the muddy bank. Her nails dug into the dirt as she used the last of her energy to drag the upper half of her quivering body from the water. Her elbows buckled and the side of her face smacked into the cool muddy soil. She basked in the numb, high state that her body was overcome with because at least for now she couldn’t feel any pain. She just felt tired, so incredibly tired.

Her wide, fear-stricken eyes gazed off at nothing as she tried to fathom the fact that she was somehow still alive. Alive. Her lips trembled as emotion overcome her. She inhaled shakily and closed her eyes, savoring and listening intensely to each breath that left her mouth. A faint smile stretched her chapped lips and Jane shifted to place her forehead atop the cool mud.

“I’m alive…” she smiled at nothing. Faintly she could feel the grains of the soil tickle her lips. “I’m alive…”

It still didn’t feel real, but having said it aloud did help Jane come to terms that there was air in her lungs and her heart was still beating. In the end, fate wasn’t so cruel after all.

Jane’s moment of reconciliation was interrupted by the slow, twining sound of a tightly strung bow being coiled.

“Rise. _Slowly_. And keep your palms on the ground where they lay.”

On second thought, fate could go screw itself.

Jane slowly lifted her head and blinked up in surprise at the man that stood above her. Her eyes flitted to the tip of his arrow before darting back to him. She couldn’t see him all too well because of the sun that filtered from the treetops behind him, but Jane could make out the heavy downturned way of his brow and hear the threat in his voice.

“Please don’t shoot me,” Jane mumbled, fearful of the sharp point of the arrow that was inches from her nose. It was just her luck to survive being swallowed by a void, fall through the sky, and almost drown only to be killed by a bow and arrow.

“That depends on your choice of words, so I suggest you ponder them carefully.” The man firmly advised. “On your knees.”

Embarrassedly it took Jane a few tries to find the balance because the mud was a lot slicker than it seemed and her silk dress wasn’t helping any. She raised her hands and held her palms open and out like she’d seen on TV. He didn’t say anything right away and continued to survey her.

Jane took that chance to plead her case.

“I-If this is your property and I’m trespassing then I’m sorry,” she hated that her voice was trembling but she figured it would only promote her innocence. “Please… I won’t try and run. You can call the cops and have them take me away a-and charge me but _please_ don’t kill me.”

“It’s not my property you’re trespassing on,” the man lowers the bow slightly and takes a step closer. “In fact, you’re actually lucky it was I who found you and not these woods self-proclaimed proprietor. If not for your ears you would’ve been shot on the spot.”

Before Jane could even come up with a response to that strange declaration, the man moved his head and blocked out the sun that was keeping his features hidden. Jane can’t help the rush of air that left her lips. Not only was the stranger incredibly handsome, but he was dressed in medieval garb and had pointed ears like an elf.

A shocked, short laugh bubbled up from her throat before she could catch it. “What… What the hell are you wearing?”

He arced a thick, dark eyebrow at her words.

“One can ask you the same of your immodest attire, can they not?”

Jane’s eyes widened before they narrowed. “Excuse me? I’m not the one dressed as an elf!”

“Are you truly slandering the one who holds you at his mercy?”

Jane’s mouth snapped shut because damnit he’s right. What was she thinking? Who cared what this man did in his free time! To frolic around the woods dressed as a character from Lord of the Rings was one thing, but carrying a weapon and threatening people with it was too extreme.

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m just really freaked out right now and am not thinking straight. I took a bad fall and I think I need medical attention, so if you can please hurry and call the cops and tell them to also send an ambulance then I would be grateful.”

“I do not recognize the name of who you keep referring to, but I presume they are men of the law if you anticipate being fined for trespassing.” The man sighed and lowered his bow.

Jane visibly relaxed.

“Come along then,” he instructed and motioned for Jane to move. “Stand.”

“You’re not going to kill me?”

“Not unless you try and overtake me, which I don’t recommend and highly doubt you have the capability to do.” He swung his bow over his back and Jane watched it lock in place on some unseen clasp before she slowly rose to her feet.

The strange man took several steps and crossed his arms over his chest. Jane couldn’t help but stare at the lean, flexed muscle. Her gaze trailed up his strangely dressed clothes and to his tanned face. He really was gorgeous, Jane quietly mused. He had high cheekbones and a refined sharpness to his features that made him appear both intimating and picturesque.

His honey-browned eyes met hers and Jane quickly darted her gaze away.

“Where are we going then?” Jane cleared her throat and snuck another peek at the man who was dressed as an elf.

“The guards' tower where you’ll be properly questioned for your strange behavior and ill-explained reasoning for being alone in these woods. Now walk.”

Jane didn’t budge. The man tilted his chin up and narrowed his eyes at her protest.

“You don’t plan to run, do you?”

“Where am I?” Jane asked in a serious tone because the way the man was dressed and spoke concerned her. By his accent, he seemed to be from the United Kingdom, but that didn’t explain anything else.

“In the forest just outside Flotsam, a river port, and trading post. North of the Pontar.”

“I-I’m not familiar,” Jane mumbled and truly looked around to take in her surroundings.

The trees were larger than any she’d seen her whole life. Where was a forest with trees this big? California? The Redwoods? The South American rainforest? Oh, this wasn’t good.

Jane spun around and gazed wide-eyed at the elven dressed man who stood a couple feet away.

“Who are you?”

“I’m starting to wonder the same about you.” He responded suspiciously.

“A name, please?” Jane pleaded.

He observed her for a moment before he stalked closer. Jane held her ground but did so more out of fear than pride.

“I am Cedric, guardsman beyond the port’s walls, hunter, trapper of beast, and an elf much like yourself, though I’m sure to assume that I am much older. Also, don’t think getting acquainted or being of the same race will do you any favors.”

“What are you…? I am not an elf!” Jane jabbed a finger at his chest. “Don’t bring me into your little game. I’m being serious.”

Cedric frowned and glared at the finger pressing into his chest. “As am I.”

“This make-believe game of yours ends here! I’m injured and I need to get help! Can you please just stop pretending and give me your cell phone? I think something is seriously wrong.”

Cedric rolled his eyes. “You’re right. It appears you hit your head quite hard when you fell. That, or you’re on fisstech.”

Jane held open her hand. “Are you giving me your phone or not?”

Cedric opened his mouth to respond but came to a halt. Jane noticed the man’s eyes narrow as his head turned to the side as though he was listening to something. He growled and mumbled in a language that Jane did not recognize before his right arm stretched back and he pulled out his bow.

Jane started to take several nervous steps back before his eyes flicked to her and held her in place.

“I need you to climb up the tree that is directly behind me, understand?”

“What are you talking ab - ” she was cut off when Cedric held up a hand and nodded off to his right. Jane’s eyes followed in curiosity until she spotted several bobbing objects in a stream that flowed from the pond that she had crawled out of. Slowly, the nearest object rose from the stream and Jane gaped in horror at the sight of a literal monster emerge from the water.

“Up the tree. Now!” Cedric commanded and Jane stood dazed long enough to see him fire one arrow at the blue, slimy creature.

It screeched in pain and faltered instep but it wasn’t dead. Jane watched two more emerge from the water before she spun on her heel and dashed to the tree she assumed Cedric had been referring to. She’d never been a good climber but Jane didn’t have much of a choice but to climb like her life depended on it.


End file.
